1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle accessories and more particularly to a novel support pad for a bicycle kickstand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been long known in the prior art to provide a kickstand for a bicycle, such kickstands having become conventional in structure as to having a mounting bracket secured to the frame of the bicycle and having an arm rotatively affixed at one end thereto with its opposite end bent outward at an angle relative to the axis of the arm, the arm adapted to be pivoted between an inoperative position extending longitudinally of the bicycle and an operative position extending downwardly and outwardly from the bicycle with the terminal bent end adapted to engage the ground to support the bicycle.
One of the disadvantages of the conventional type of kickstand is that it is a common occurrence when using the kickstand to hold a bicycle in an upright position on soft ground or uneven ground, the kickstand of the bicycle tends to sink into the ground, this sinking increasing the angle of inclination of the bicycle in relationship to the ground such that soon the center of gravity of the bicycle reaches the point where the bicycle falls, this possibly causing damage to the bicycle and its accessories.